The invention relates generally to the field of food protection, and in particular to the use of sneeze guards to protect displayed food. More specifically, the invention relates to sneeze guards having various adjustable features to make the sneeze guards highly versatile. Some of the features of the sneeze guards may also find use with non-food applications as well.
The display of food items is important to many industries. For example, prepared food is often displayed in grocery stores, restaurants, cafeterias, bakery shops, and the like. When openly displaying food, the chances of having the food become contaminated are increased, especially when potential customers stand over the displayed food when inspecting the food.
As a result, various health and safety codes have been implemented to regulate the display of food. Such codes have promoted the development of various sneeze guards. For example, some sneeze guards include a frame holding one or more clear panels that is placed between the customer and the food. In some case, the customer may be provided access to the food by reaching beneath the panel.
Sneeze guards may be used in a variety of settings where food is displayed. For example, sneeze guards may be used on food counters, buffets, smorgasbords, and the like. Because such a wide variety of settings exist, a versatile sneeze guard would be useful. Hence, the invention as related to sneeze guards that are adjustable and versatile to permit them to be used in a wide variety of applications, including applications outside of the food display arena.
The invention provides exemplary sneeze guards and methods for their construction and use. Advantageously, some of the features of the sneeze guards may be used for other applications. In one embodiment, a sneeze guard comprises at least one post, and a bracket assembly that is coupled to the post in a manner such that the bracket assembly may move relative to the post. Further, the bracket assembly includes a locking mechanism that may be operated to lock the bracket assembly to the post at a certain location. In this way, the bracket assembly may be moved to a desired location on the post, and the locking mechanism operated to secure the bracket assembly to the post. The sneeze guard further includes a panel that is coupled to the bracket assembly. With such configuration, the position of the panel may be adjusted by adjusting the location of the bracket assembly on the post. For example, if the post is vertically oriented, the height of the panel may be adjusted using the bracket assembly.
In one particular aspect, the bracket assembly comprises a housing that is receivable about the post, and an arm that is pivotally coupled to the housing. Further, the panel is coupled to the arm. In another aspect, the locking mechanism comprises an insert that is disposed within the housing, a locking bar that is positioned between the housing and the insert, and an actuator to force the locking bar against the insert to cause the insert to constrict about the post. By utilizing the insert, the housing may be secured to the post without marring, disfiguring, defacing, or producing marks, indentations, scratches, or the like, on the post. In this way, the post may be constructed of a wide variety of materials and still be used in combination with a locking mechanism, without the concern for scratching or marking the post.
In one particular aspect, the post comprises an elongate cylindrical body, and the housing includes a cylindrical section. With such a configuration, the insert comprises a tubular sleeve having an elongate slot. In this way, when the locking bar is forced against the sleeve, the slot begins to close to permit the sleeve to constrict about the post. In still another aspect, the actuator comprises a screw that extends through a threaded opening in the housing so as to be in contact with the locking bar. In this way, the screw may be turned to force the locking bar against the sleeve. Due to the cylindrical section of housing, the elongate slot of the sleeve begins to close as the sleeve constricts about the post.
In another particular aspect, the housing includes a plurality of teeth to mesh with a corresponding plurality of teeth on the arm. A screw is provided to pivotally couple the arm to the housing. In this way, the position of the arm relative to the housing may be adjusted by loosening the screw and turning the arm relative to the housing to the desired orientation. The screw is then tightened to secure the arm to the housing, with the meshing teeth assisting in preventing rotation of the arm relative to the housing. With such a configuration, the rotational orientation of the panel relative to the post may be easily adjusted.
In still another aspect, the arm includes a coupling mechanism to couple the panel to the arm. Conveniently coupling mechanism may include a cap that is insertable into an aperture of the arm. A screw is also provided to secure the cap to the housing. For example, the cap may be inserted into one end of the aperture while the screw is inserted through the other end of the aperture to hold the cap within the aperture. The panel is then held between the cap and the arm. Optionally, the aperture and the cap may be keyed to prevent rotation of the cap relative to the arm while the screw is being tightened. Such a configuration is advantageous in that the panel may be coupled to the arm by inserting the cap through a hole in the panel to provide a firm grip without the use of silicon or other seals. In this way, the sneeze guard may be easily assembled and disassembled down when needed, e.g. for storage, cleaning, and the like.
Conveniently, the post may include a threaded end to permit the post to be inserted into a permanent mount, such as within a countertop. Alternatively, the post may be coupled to a portable base. In one aspect, one or more stabilizers are coupled to the base. In still another aspect, the base may include a plurality of holes that are sized to receive the post. In this way, the post may be inserted into any one of the holes to adjust the depth at which the panel is positioned. Conveniently, one of more plugs may be provided and inserted into the unused holes.
In still another aspect, the sneeze guard may include a second post and a second bracket assembly that is coupled to the second post. In this way, the panel may be secured to both the first and second bracket assembly and held by the pair of posts. In one alternative configuration, two or more bracket assemblies may be coupled to the same post. In this way, two or more panels may be coupled to a single post to permit the sneeze guard to be arranged in a variety of configurations. For example, multiple panels may be arranged vertically and in the same plane to form a wall of panels. As another alternative, the panels may be oriented horizontally and in separate planes to form a series of shelves. In still another configuration, one panel may be vertically oriented while the other panel is horizontally oriented to form a panel and shelf arrangement. In another configuration, the post may be mounted to a variety of surfaces, including horizontal counters, vertical walls, ceilings, and the like.
The invention further provides an exemplary method for protecting displayed food items. The method may conveniently utilize a sneeze guard that is constructed using any of the features previously described. To protect the food, the sneeze guard is positioned such that the panel is placed between the displayed food and a viewing location where individuals may inspect the food. To properly orient the panel, the locking mechanism is unlocked and the bracket assembly is moved along the post to adjust the height of the panel relative to the food (assuming that the post is vertically positioned). Once the proper height is achieved, the actuator may be operated to constrict the insert about the post in a non-marking manner. The arm may also be rotated relative to the housing to adjust the angle of the panel relative to the post. This may be accomplished, for example, by loosening the screw, disengaging the teeth of the arm in the housing and rotating the arm to the desired position. The screw is then tightened, with the teeth interlocking to prevent rotation of the arm relative to the panel. If the panel is to be removed and/or replaced, the screw on the arm may simply be unscrewed and the cap removed to permit the panel to be removed from the arm.